Black Knights' Fortress
Official description Walkthrough in the western tower of the White Knights’ Castle in Falador. |difficulty = Novice |wdifficulty = 2 |length = Short (8 - 12 mins) |members = No |requirements = 13 quest points (not for entering the fortress, but for starting the quest) (not boostable) *Able to evade or kill level 44 Black Knights |items = *A cabbage (not obtained from Draynor Manor) *An Iron Chainbody (Horvik and Wayne sell these for 210 coins, coins on Grand Exchange) *A Bronze Helm (Peksa and Horvik sell these for 24 coins, coins on Grand Exchange) Recommended: *Food (for lower-levelled players) *Activated Lodestone network at Edgeville |kills = Level 44 Black Knights (optional) }} Black Knights To start, speak to Sir Amik Varze on the 2nd floor of the White Knights' Castle, in central Falador. He can be found in the west portion of the castle. Sir Amik tells you that the Black knights have started demanding a lot of money from Falador, and threaten to invade the city if their demand is not complied with. Although he doesn't take the threat seriously, he feels uneasy to the black knights' mention of a powerful, secret weapon and will ask you to check on them. He hands you a dossier for more information. Camouflage The fortress is located north of Ice Mountain, just south of the Wilderness wall. The fortress is not very far from Edgeville, so players may simply home teleport to Edgeville and run north-west to reach it. To gain access to the fortress, you will need a Bronze helm and an iron chainbody. Additionally, it can be time-saving if you obtain a cabbage from anywhere, except Draynor Manor. The cabbage can easily be picked from the Monastery to the east of Ice Mountain as it is on the way from Falador to the fortress. Before entering the fortress, equip the bronze helm and the iron chainbody. Enter the sturdy door on the south side of the fortress. As you are disguised amongst all the guards, you will be permitted to enter into the fortress, hassle-free. :Since it is not necessary to keep the guard disguise once in the fortress, better armour may be used to for greater protection. This may improve the chance of survival for lower levelled players. Infiltration After entering the fortress, go through the fake wall directly in front of you. *Climb up the ladder twice, and you will be on the roof. *Go south and climb the ladder down one floor. *You will see a door to your east; go through it into the adjacent room and take the ladder up. *Head down the ladder immediately next to you, and you will find yourself in a room with an altar. *Exit the room and climb down the ladder south-west of the room. Go down the pathway, and you will find a ventilation grill at the end. Listen-at the grill, and you will eavesdrop in on a conversation below you. The Black Knights have commissioned a witch to brew them an invincibility potion to fight with the White Knights. Part-way through the conversation, the witch orders one of her servants to only bring the cabbage that grows in Draynor Manor, as any other cabbage would only wreck the potion. Sabotage Make sure you have a cabbage with you, and return to the entrance of the castle. Once you're at the entrance, go into the banquet hall to the east, filled with all the knights. When you try to enter the room, you will be notified that the knights are in an important mission and that anyone who tries to enter the room will be killed. Enter the room anyway. In the hall, climb up the ladder in the north-west corner of the room. Walk south-east, through the hallway, to reach a wall. Push it open and you will see a hole in the floor, which is coincidentally, placed just above the witch's cauldron. Right-click on your cabbage and use it on the hole. Make sure you right-click the cabbage as left-clicking it will result in your player eating it. Doing so will require you to get another cabbage. After you throw the cabbage down the hole, the potion will be ruined, and the Black Knights' plans will have been foiled. Now that you have successfully foiled the Black Knight's plans, return to Sir Amik Varze and inform him of the good news. He will be pleased and reward you. Congratulations, Quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *2,500 coins *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Knightmare (Inside the fortress) Required for completing Completion of Black Knights' Fortress is required for the following: *King's Ransom *Recruitment Drive Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer': Maz C *'Quality Assurance:' Jennie T Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I managed to infiltrate the Black Knights and defeat a witch, foiling their evil plans." *If you try to use a cabbage from Draynor Manor you will receive a warning message saying "This is the wrong sort of cabbage!" and afterwards your character will say "I'm not supposed to be HELPING the witch you know..." *This quest was named Spy quest before membership was released. *During quest start, one of the options (I laugh in the face of danger) is a possible quote from The Lion King *At first, the quest gave around 250 Thieving experience as a reward. Thieving was in the skill menu at the time, but had not been programmed yet. The skill was later removed and added back in 2002, but the quest no longer gives Thieving experience. *When you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you: "Your mission, should you decide to accept it." Additionally, after he gives you the dossier, it self-destructs. Both of these are references to the 1960s TV show and film series, Mission: Impossible. de:Die Schwarzen Ritter fi:Black Knights' Fortress bg:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Temple Knights quest series Category:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests